creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moje różyczki
Sąsiedztwo, w którym mieszkałem, było niesamowite. Wszyscy ludzie byli dla siebie życzliwi i zawsze mogłem zwrócić się do kogoś o pomoc. Tego właśnie szukałem po wyjeździe z Nowego Yorku. Spokoju i odrobiny zrozumienia ze strony otaczających mnie ludzi. Musiałem przerwać studia, by zająć się moją ośmioletnią siostrą Cindy. Nasi rodzice mieli wypadek samochodowy i ze względu na to, że ja byłem jej jedynym żyjącym krewnym, który był w stanie zająć się nią na stałe (nasza babcia miała prawie dziewięćdziesiąt lat i zaćmę na lewym oku, a jedyna ciocia siedziała w pierdlu za kradzież), powierzono mi opiekę nad nią. Wprowadziliśmy się do domku na przedmieściach. Okolica — tak jak już wspominałem — bardzo mi odpowiadała. W pobliżu mieszkało kilka rodzin, które posiadały dzieci w wieku Cindy, więc mała miałaby z kim się bawić. Znalazłem pracę w księgarni. Pieniądze nie były wielkie, ale wystarczyły na utrzymanie mnie i dziewczynki. Najbardziej zaskoczyła mnie sąsiadka mieszkająca za płotem. Była to starsza pani o nazwisku Jenkins. Miała sześćdziesiąt pięć lat, ale zachowywała się jak szesnastolatka. Opowiadała mi, że jest bardzo samotna. Jej mąż zginął na wojnie, a jej dwaj synowie, jak to określiła, "Byli bardzo złymi chłopcami". Cindy oszalała na jej punkcie. Codziennie przesiadywała pod płotem, podczas gdy pani Jenkins pieliła w ogródku i opowiadała jej niesamowite historie z jej dzieciństwa. Cieszyłem się, że mała ma zajęcie. Nie przysłuchiwałem się ich rozmowom, ale wyglądało na to, że obie czerpią przyjemność ze spędzania razem czasu. Sąsiedzi zaczęli dziwnie patrzeć na Cindy. Kiedy przechodzili obok płotu, marszczyli czoło i rozglądali się dookoła. "Dziwni ludzie" mruczałem pod nosem wkurzony. Sam zacząłem zauważać dziwne rzeczy. Pani Jenkins od miesiąca (czyli od kiedy się tu wprowadziliśmy) nosiła się z zamiarem zaproszenia nas do siebie na herbatę, ale nigdy nie powiedziała otwarcie, że chce byśmy byli jej gośćmi, a kiedy sam próbowałem się do niej "wprosić", wykręcała się bałaganem w domu albo mówiła, że jest umówiona w klubie bingo. Wiele razy zapraszałem ją do nas, ale również nie chciała przyjść. Była nieuchwytna. Widziałem ją tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy wychodziła do ogrodu, by zajmować się kwiatami. Kilka razy nawet stałem u niej na ganku i pukałem, ale nikogo nie było w domu. Myślałem, że może praca w ogrodzie jest dla niej zbyt męcząca i potrzebuje mnóstwa odpoczynku. Widać było, że jej harówka przy chwastach się opłacała. Jej ogród był pełen kwiatów o wyrazistych kolorach, a trawa i drzewa tylko w jej ogrodzie były tak bujne i zielone. Kiedy pytałem o jej sekret, mówiła: "Moje różyczki potrzebują wiele troski i miłości, ale jak to mówią: ciężka praca popłaca". Gdy minęły trzy miesiące od naszej przeprowadzki, sąsiad z naprzeciwka zapukał do moich drzwi. Zaprosiłem go do środka i dałem mu butelkę piwa. — Jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze tu mieszkacie. — pokręcił głową. — Co? Czemu? — zmarszczyłem brwi. — No co ty... Nic nie wiesz? — otworzył szeroko oczy — Jesteście już chyba dziewiątymi właścicielami tego domu. Poprzednim rodzinom ginęli bliscy. Twierdzili, że dom, z którym graniczy, jest nawiedzony. Dlatego nikt nie chciał go kupić. — Gadanie... — warknąłem — Jak widzisz my mamy się dobrze i jeszcze nie widziałem tu żadnego ducha. — Słuchaj... — zagadnął — A ta twoja mała, to ma jakieś problemy psychiczne? — ŻE CO? — zakrztusiłem się piwem. — No bo wiesz... Od trzech miesięcy siedzi pod płotem i gada sama ze sobą. — Sama ze sobą? Ona rozmawia z panią Jenkins! — zacząłem gubić się we własnych myślach. — Jaką Jenkins? Ten dom od trzydziestu lat jest opuszczony... — Jak... Co... — zrobiło mi się słabo. — Właśnie o tym ci mówiłem. Jest nawiedzony. Trzydzieści lat temu kobieta, która mieszkała w tym domu, zabiła swoich synów, bo grali w piłkę i strącili jej doniczki z pelargoniami. Powiedziała, że są bardzo złymi chłopcami, zabrała ich do piwnicy i poderżnęła im gardła. Zawiesiła ich na hakach pod sufitem i zbierała spływającą krew do wiader, po czym podlewała nią grządki. Ciała chłopców poćwiartowała i zakopała w grządkach. Policja zgarnęła ją pół roku po popełnieniu zbrodni. Kiedy siedziała w więzieniu, nie mogła znieść tęsknoty za ogrodem i popełniła samobójstwo. Od tamtej pory rośliny w jej ogrodzie kwitną same i wyglądają na takie, którymi ktoś zajmuje się cały czas. Tak. Ona kochała swój ogródek... Mogłaby za niego zabić... — Mówiłeś o zaginięciach... — wyszeptałem. — Tak, tak. — pokiwał głową — Członkowie rodzin ginęli jeden po drugim, a później w okolicach domu Jenkins znajdowali rękę, nogę albo jakiś inny kawałek ciała zaginionego. Kompletnie wysuszony... — Wysuszony...? — byłem bliski omdlenia. — No... Tak jakby został poddany mumifikacji. Nie było w nim ani kropelki krwi. A rośliny nadal rosną... — wyjrzał przez okno — Będę spadać. Dzięki za piwo. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Kiedy wyszedł, wybiegłem z domu i bez słowa wciągnąłem Cindy do środka. Zakazałem jej spotykania się z panią Jenkins i kazałem jej iść do siebie do pokoju. Wieczorem wyjrzałem przez okno. Pani Jenkins stała przy płocie i obserwowała nasz dom. Przestraszyłem się i poszedłem do swojej sypialni. Miałem problemy z zaśnięciem. Około północy usłyszałem brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Pobiegłem do sypialni Cindy. Szyba w oknie była wybita, a na ziemi leżała kartka pobrudzona ziemią. Było na niej napisane "Moje różyczki potrzebują nawozu". Cindy zniknęła. Pobiegłem do sąsiada z naprzeciwka, błagając o pomoc. Obydwoje zwołaliśmy całe sąsiedztwo na poszukiwania. Znajdę ją... Czuję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno. Muszę uratować moją siostrę. Nie pozwolę, żeby gniła zakopana pod krzakami róż... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie